


Mind Games

by lockewrites



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Befriending Charles means having to deal with his own bouts of boredom.





	Mind Games

You should have known when you first met Charles that he was prone to cause trouble. Yet to you there was no evidence other than some shameless flirting with practically everyone in the bar. The funny part of it all was Charles flirting by discussing mutations. You hadn’t known at the time that he was a mutant so you made a joke about mutants having superpowers. That’s when you could feel him in your head and you forced him out.

“It’s not nice to read peoples minds without permission, but since you’ve shown me yours I guess I’ll show you mine”

He was surprised to say the least but Raven found it hilarious. The three of you became fast friends. Such good friends in fact that Charles recruited you to join him when needed at the CIA. You jumped at the chance to put your powers to some use other than practicing in your apartment.

Everything changed after that. You were brought to a facility that the CIA would use to house the mutants. It was odd being around others, Raven and Charles had been the only mutants you’d ever associated with before. It was great, having the ability to use your powers freely without worry. The only problem that arose was that Charles became bored when you spent time with the others. It ended up being difficult to focus because he’d keep invading your head.

It started when you were in the middle of joking around with Angel and Raven. You could feel him searching in your mind. He wasn’t trying to hide himself which meant he wanted you to know he was there.

“Get out of my head Charles, or so help me…” you thought to him.

“But I’m bored”

“Play chess with Erik or something I’m having fun” you frowned.

“He doesn’t want to. I’m in the training room, come practice with me.”

“No Charles”

“Please” he prodded.

“If I go do you promise to stop invading my head.”

“Promise”

Excusing yourself from the group you went and found him. The smirk on his face proved how fun he was finding it.

“Next time, just come and find me”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
